Count Chompula
250px |health = 125 (150 if upgraded) |variant of = Chomper |weapon = Vampiric Chomp |abilities = Goop Burrow Spikeweed Super Sticky Goop Sprint Burrow Spiky Spikeweed Cheesy Goop Chesterweed |rarity = Rare}} Count Chompula is a variant of the Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It heals itself by 50 HP when it eats zombies. Description Count Chompula is very, very hungry. He's always looking for a Zombie feast. He regains health for every Zombie he swallows. Variant perk The main difference from the normal Chomper Plant is that whenever Count Chompula eats and swallows a zombie, it will recover some health. It seems so far that no matter what type of zombie you eat, it will always gain 50 health. This is to counteract the fact that Count Chompula has 125 health without the health upgrade or 150 with the health upgrade and is no faster whatsoever than a normal Chomper is. Primary weapon Vampiric Chomp is the primary weapon of the Count Chompula. Abilities Weapon upgrades Super Vampiric Speed Boost Count Chompula gets even faster movement speed with his Super Vampiric Speed Boost. Hyper Digestion Reduces time to digest Zombies through the use of a hyper digestion system. Crazy Health Boost Maximum health increased because he's CRAAAAAZY! Strategies Count Chompula is ideally suited towards roaming Chompers who like to operate behind enemy lines, on the outskirts of the map and in other obscure locations, far away from teammates. The ability to recover health independently by eating zombies makes surviving when away from Sunflowers much easier as you are able to gain more health on your own than just auto-regenerating to 50%, allowing you to operate alone for longer than normal. On the contrary though, Count Chompula loses some of his efficiency when near allies as the ability to recover health independently is rendered obsolete by the fact that Sunflowers can just as easily heal you and the 25 HP less health will eventually play against you. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' CountChompula.png|Stickerbook ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' Count ChompulaGW2.png|Appearance Trivia *Count Chompula is a spoof of Count Dracula. *Other than normal regeneration, it is the only variant that can heal on its own, without the use of an ability. *It only heals when it fully eats a zombie, meaning if it attempts to eat a zombie that cannot normally be eaten (like an Engineer riding a Jackhammer) and fails to do so, it will not regain any health. *It is one of the five Chomper variants whose stem and leaves have different colors, the others being Hot Rod Chomper, Armor Chomper, Chester Chomper, and Chomp Thing. *After it eats a zombie, it glows reddish-yellow and plays a violin chord for a few seconds.. **A shorter version of the chord also plays when it bites. *When its Original Hat Accessory is removed its head will no longer glow. Category:Plant variants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Chomper variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Rare plants